kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12
.]] Chapter 12 (entitled Concentration! Fact-Promins!!) is the twelfth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on April 21, 2017 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty all have to awake 6 Fact-Promins in preparation for confronting Don Bugdez. Before they awake the sixth and final Fact-Promin Vacuumin, Yuto and Masato must capture and debug one more Bugmin: Bug-Makuramin. Plot Yuto and Wanda quickly demonstrate about the Fact-Promins and how they became friends with Masato and Mighty. During their adventures, Yuto, Masato and their Kamiwaza Teammates Wanda and Mighty have recently awakened Slicermin in a restaurant, Merrygomin at an amusement park and finally Dozermin at the canyons. All 3 of which were sent into Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker. Along with their Kamiwaza Teammates, the two Kamiwaza Power-Shooters must go and awaken the last of the 6 Fact-Promins: Vacuumin. Meanwhile at Kirakira First Street, Terara casts her Wazawai Program at a lorry-driver, causing him to fall asleep and his lorry to go out of control. Mirai and Shuu were getting chased by the lorry. Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites were pleased. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga have done a good job locating the Bugmins since Don Bugdez transformed them from 3 abandoned toys. Suddenly, Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Makuramin is revealed. Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites turned around and saw Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty. Masato calls for Jetmin to attack but Yuto and Wanda got distracted by Bug-Makuramin's Bugwaza ability. Masaton then summons Bellmin to wake Yuto up. Yuto and Masato then fused Burgemin and Spicesmin together with the Kamiwaza Shaker and Yuto summons Bur-sumin. Bur-sumin feeds both Wanda and Bug-Makuramin chilli-burgers. That causes Wanda to wake up and gives Masato the chance to capture and debug Bug-Makuramin. Masato then gives the newly-debugged Makuramin to Yuto and lets him awaken the sixth and final Fact-Promin Vacuumin. Masato and Yuto then awakens the other 5 Fact-Promins in preparation to confront Don Bugdez. The 6 Fact-Promins look puzzled and so were Yuto and Masato and their Kamiwaza Teammates. Yuto and Wanda then call for the Fact-Promins to attack Don Bugdez, giving the Bug Bites the shock. However, Don Bugdez wasn't defeated. Yuto, Wanda, Masato, Mighty and the Bug Bites couldn't believe that Don Bugdez has transformed into his monsterous form. The Fact-Promins then try to attack Don Bugdez again while the Bug Bites think about the failures that have happened to them when they were trying to stop Yuto. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga then decide to attack Don Bugdez as well using a manhole-cover, 2 signs and a stick. However, they got knocked out by Don Bugdez but rescued by Railmin and his mine-cart. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin then go to check how the Fact-Promins are doing. Yuto saw that the Fact-Promins didn't confront Don Bugdez and were defeated by him. With the Fact-Promins failing to defeat Don Bugdez and Kirakira First Street almost in ruins, Yuto became very upset. Wanda offered Yuto to use to Kamiwaza Shaker to summon something more powerful than the Fact-Promins but Yuto declined. He snatched the Kamiwaza Shaker off Wanda's hands and threw it onto the floor. Wanda and Yuto then argue with each other until Wanda shouted. Wanda and Yuto then think of the memories they had together. Wanda then tells Yuto that they, Masato and Mighty must not give up, not even the Promins. Wanda thinks about the Kamiwaza Searcher and the Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto thinks about capturing and debugging Bugmins, Mighty thinks about the Fact-Promins and Masato thinks about the Kamiwaza Pro-cards. All the other Promins begin to appear from nowhere as Wanda demonstrates that Promins can be found on both Earth which is Yuto and Masato's home planet and the Wonder-Star which is Wanda and Mighty's home planet. Wanda then picks up the Kamiwaza Shaker as he was just saying that using a secret Promin is the only thing to confront Don Bugdez with. With help from Wanda, Mighty and all the Promins they have got so far, Yuto and Masato use the Kamiwaza Shaker together to summon the ultimate secret Promin: Wonder-Promin. The 6 Fact-Promins begin to glow as surround a huge beam of light that came from the sky. Don Bugdez was not happy. Everyone were surprised that a huge, golden figure came down from the sky. It was Wonder-Promin. Using Wonder-Promin, Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty will have a better chance to confront Don Bugdez once and for all. Trivia Events * Yuto and Masato awakened 3 more Fact-Promins: Slicermin, Merrygomin and Dozermin. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Makuramin then gives Makuramin to Yuto in order to awake the sixth and final Fact-Promin Vacuumin. * After being attacked by the Fact-Promins, Don Bugdez transforms into his monsterous form. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga tried to attack Don Bugdez but failed. * Yuto and Masato use the Kamiwaza Shaker together to summon Wonder-Promin with help from Wanda, Mighty and all the Promins they have got so far. Background * Masato has already captured and debugged Bug-Spicesmin and Bug-Bellmin prior to this chapter. * One of the flashbacks in this chapter shows Don Bugdez transforming Terara, Megaga and Gigaga from 3 abandoned toys just like how he actually did at the beginning of episode 2 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * A Promin VS mysterious being battle is introduced in this chapter. * It is revealed in this chapter that Railmin also gives people mine-cart rides as well as train rides. * Despite of appearing in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series itself, Jaguchimin is the only Promin who does not appear in this chapter of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Don Bugdez * Masato * Mighty * Mirai * Shuu * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins * Jetmin * Makuramin (Bug-Makuramin, debugged by Masato) * Bellmin * Spicesmin * Burgemin * Railmin * Turbomin * Denkyumin * Dorirumin * Freezemin * Micmin * Chakkamin * Liftmin * Gauzemin * Tonkmin * Zuzumin * Coromin * Keshigomin * Kagimin * Eishamin * Jishomin * Sharimin * Yumemin * Mapmin * Stopmin * Banemin * Plugmin * Magnemin * Artmin * Mentemin * Tsukkomin * Motemin * Divemin * Slowmin * Dancemin * Deodomin * Hanshamin * Sumerumin * Boatmin Bugmins debugged * Makuramin (Masato but given to Yuto) Promins summoned * Jetmin (Masato) * Bellmin (Masato) * Railmin * Turbomin * Makuramin (Masato) * Spicesmin (Masato) * Burgemin * Motemin * Mentemin * Divemin * Boatmin (Masato) * Sumerumin (Masato) * Deodomin (Masato) * Chakkamin * Freezemin * Gauzemin * Eishamin * Plugmin (Masato) * Liftmin * Keshigomin * Artmin * Sharimin * Stopmin (Masato) * Banemin (Masato) * Dorirumin * Magnemin (Masato) * Mapmin * Hanshamin (Masato) * Yumemin * Jishomin * Kagimin * Tonkmin * Zuzumin * Slowmin (Masato) * Coromin * Micmin * Tsukkomin * Dancemin (Masato) * Denkyumin Symphetic Promins * Bur-sumin (Burgemin + Spicesmin) Awakend Fact-Promins * Slicermin * Merrygomin * Dozermin * Vacuumin * Rocketmin * Metmin Secret Promin summoned * Wonder-Promin Gallery Links Category:Chapters